The purpose of the study is to see if there is a difference in HIV-infected women with CIN-I (mild cervial dysplasia), who receive six months of treatment w/Accutane (Isotretinoin) plus routine care by a gynecologist, or six months of observation w/routine care by a gynecologist. While CIN-I may sometimes lead to more severed forms of pre-cancer (CIN-II and CIN-III), which may then lead to cancer of the cervix, many cases of CIN-I disappear w/o treatment. Many of the current treatments for CIN-I (such as laser therapy, heat therapy, or cryosurgery-destruction of cervical tissue with freezing), morover, are uncomfortable and may cause complications, such as pain and bleeding. In addition, there is evidence that these methods are less effective in women with HIV infection and CIN-1\HPV. Therefore this study is to see if a safe, oral treatment may help heal CIN-1/HPV in women with HIV infection wihout using methods that involve tissue destruction.